Wedding Bells
by the.terrorist
Summary: Yoh/Anna. That day, Yoh found out he would always be ahead of his friend in the subtle competition he only sometimes felt, no matter how the situation may seem at first sight.


The words of the priest fell on deaf ears as Asakura Yoh watched his fiancée lovingly and unabashedly from his spot beside her.

She had already caught him staring once and had cocked an eyebrow at him, but he had simply smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. She had rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the wedding unfolding in front of them, leaving him to waste his time as he so obviously loved doing.

He loved her, though. He loved her more than the world itself, and the time he spent watching her was never wasted.

Eventually, the ceremony ended. Ren and Jeanne leaned in for their first kiss as a married couple and the crowd erupted in claps and cheers.

"Can you believe he got married before us?" Yoh asked once they had finished congratulating their friends and were heading for the entrance of the church.

"Well, he was bound to best you at something," she answered. "With your laziness, it was inevitable."

The brunet laughed. "I say we shouldn't give him much of a head start, don't you agree?" he suggested, lightly squeezing her hand.

Anna narrowed her eyes in amusement as she glanced up at him. "Is that your weird way of proposing?"

Yoh grinned. "In a way, I guess it is." Once outside, they came to a stop and turned to face each other, another couple in the sea of people present. "I can't let him have a child before me, now can I?"

"Now you get competitive," she said. There was a smile playing on her lips that slowly diminished, together with her voice. "I don't think you have to worry about that, though."

He frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"That I doubt he has a way of beating you at that now," Anna answered simply, her gaze locked with his.

His eyes widened at the implication of her words, and he sputtered for a confirmation, "You mean, you're—"

The blonde nodded.

Yoh froze in his spot. Of course, she had been feeling sick and unlike herself for weeks now, but he had never thought…

"How did that happen?" he suddenly asked.

Anna threw him a bland look. "Do you want me to explain that to you?"

He shook his head. "No, I mean…"

"I know," she said, turning her gaze downwards, to their linked hands. "I guess the possibility is always there, no matter how small."

A life… He had created a new life. It suddenly dawned on him. A little being was growing inside of her now—a little being whom he would have to protect, to love, to cherish. He finally had a family of his own.

In a daze almost, he reached out to touch her stomach, but Anna smacked his hand away.

"Not now," she warned in a low hiss, aware of the world surrounding them.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked, almost immediately, as his eyes rose to meet hers.

To his surprise, she shook her head. "No."

His eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

The blonde nodded. "I don't think I want to get married just because I'm pregnant," she explained. "I mean, everybody who knows elementary math will be able to tell I was in this condition beforehand, and trying to hide it seems… childish. Kino will be mad, I know, but…"

"Kino doesn't matter," he told her firmly. "The one who matters is you."

Anna slowly shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's only for today, maybe the hormones are already acting up, but I don't feel like planning a wedding right now. And I don't think that type of stress will do me—us—any good, either."

Yoh smiled. Closing the distance between them, he cupped her face into his warm hands.

"Did I mention that I love you?" he asked, gazing down at her with adoration in his eyes.

Anna nodded, as though resigned. "You mentioned that a couple of times," she sighed.

His soft smile turned into a grin, and he bent his head to touch his lips to hers.

It would be alright. Whatever path they would choose to take, it would be alright, because he loved her, and she loved him, and together, they would love their child like no one had ever loved them.

* * *

**A/N: This is an idea that occurred to me while I was watching a sappy soap-opera. I immediately put it down on paper and then decided to post it! It's funny because Ren's wedding is already a context to another story of mine. Haha! **

**Please review! :)**


End file.
